rocznica higanbany
by ezu
Summary: rocznica wybuchu wojny atomowej, która przyprawia Akashi'ego o przyjemne mrowienie.


krótkie i bez sensu. prawdopodobnie poprawię to jak mnie najdzie jeszcze bardziej krwista wena.

jestem pojebem :)

* * *

co było dowodem mojego istnienia?  
co było dowodem jego istnienia? - katastrofa, o której usłyszał świat.

nie rozumiałem. nie rozumiałem jak można co rok wspominać coś, co wydarzyło się wiele lat temu i przeżywać wszelkie możliwe uczucia bazujące na niechęci do tego zdarzenia. jeżeli tak bardzo czuł się skrzywdzony, to czemu co roku te dwa dni oraz dni pomiędzy nimi, były dla niego tak ciężkie? wątpię aby co roku jego rany na ciele dawały mu się jeszcze bardziej we znaki akurat tego dnia. nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. możliwe, że nie chciałem.

6 sierpnia, 08:15 rano.  
9 sierpnia, 11:02 rano.

rodzina, szkoła, ludzie na ulicy... wszyscy. ich też nie rozumiem. bryzgnięcie krwi na czystej bieli pościeli to skaza. skaza, która jednocześnie wywołuje mrowienie w moim podbrzuszu. podobne uczucie miałem kiedy patrzyłem na jego ciało. stare i pomarszczone. można rzecz nic niezwykłego, ale fakt, że blada skóra została spalona przybierając rdzawy, krwisty wyraz, otwarte rany niepotrafiące się zagoić za pomocą żadnego medykamentu, ból każdego dnia i nocy, ból przypominający, że jest się człowiekiem i może jeszcze "cieszyć się" życiem, wspomnienia ludzi palących się żywym ogniem, wspomnienia ludzi, którzy po prostu rozpłynęli się w jasnym świetle...

stałem się masochistą preferującym sadyzm.

dzień przed swoją ubłaganą śmiercią opowiedział mi. siedmioletni chłopiec usłyszał jak bezludzkie potrafi być życie, usłyszał w swoim umyśle każdą cząstkę bólu, ujrzał każdą kroplę krwi. chłopiec był zafascynowany, zafascynowany śmiertelnością aż po daleką przyszłość.  
wtedy nie rozumiałem co się ze mną dzieje, wtedy czułem jedynie przyjemne mrowienie. i pragnąłem go coraz bardziej.

_dzień jutrzejszy uśnie i spokój powróci do ciebie._

bezksiężycowa noc, na tyle jasna by móc w pełni ujrzeć dramaturgię własnych czynów. długie, blade palce z lekkością chwyciły poduszkę i bezszelestnie przyłożyły ją do wpółotwartych ust. gdyby miał możliwość zareagowania, próbowałby przeżyć? nie, nie próbowałby. teraz już martwe, zamglone oczy wyrażały wdzięczność pomieszaną z ulgą.

_jestem jedyny, który wiedział czego pragniesz?_  
_jedynym, który ci to dał._

składając czerwoną higanbanę na jego grobie nie posiadam czegoś takiego jak wyrzuty sumienia. nie mam czego się wstydzić. jestem przekonany o słuszności swojego uczynku. wiem również, że ten, którego uratowałem od życia jest mi za to wdzięczny. co mnie powstrzymuje od ujawnienia swojego uczynku? społeczeństwo. ono nie rządzi się spełnieniem pragnień lecz przekonaniem o dobru ogólnemu. bezdennie głupie.  
ludzie coraz bardziej mnie brzydzą. jedynie co w nich jest piękne to moment, kiedy ich skorupa pęka i po ciele rozlewają się ich emocje, tak ohydne jak oni sami.

_uwolnij się i idź ze swoimi ostrymi niczym nożyczki emocjami._

w gazetach nie brakuję nagłówków mówiących o rocznicy. nie brakuję również znaków mówiących jak bardzo obecne pokolenia współczują tej tragedii. zgniatam nic niewarty papier i wrzucam do najbliższego śmietnika.

_tragedia, tak? jestem wdzięczny ludziom za tragedie._

droga zatacza koło, ale ja kroczę dalej przed siebie, przez pole pełne kwiatów. azalia, pigowiec, powój polny oraz wiele kwiatów nie mających dla mnie znaczenia. depczę je jak ludzi, którzy mi się sprzeciwiają. w końcu pojawia się upragniona czerwień higanbany. samotna czerwona scena pośród kwiatów. zdejmuję swoje letnie, czarne kimono i kładę się nagi na deskach sceny przypominając sobie wszystkie krwawe obrazy, zmiażdżone podstawowe instynkty, grzechy, które wyrzeźbiłem przez swój krótki żywot. mrowienie pomimo chłodu powietrza z każdym nowym wspomnieniem zmaga się. krew, mocz, wymiociny. posoka pod każdą możliwą postacią. każda możliwa postać sprawiająca ból wyryty głęboko w psychice. mrowienie kumulowane w podbrzuszu rozeszło się po reszcie ciała. na drżące nogi spłynęła biała ciecz.

krople deszczu obmyją me ciało i czerwoną scenę.


End file.
